Zeigs
Appearance As a Delphox, Zeigs tends to be rather slim and curvy, especially around the midriff and waist areas. However, he shows slightly noticable differences to tell him apart from a female of his species if one looks closely enough. The furry red 'dress' around his legs is quite a bit shorter, such that his legs up to his knees are exposed as opposed to be entirely covered. His ear fur is also shorter than normal, and the fur around his shoulders is considerably longer and thicker. In human form, it's much more obvious to tell his gender. His eyes are a piercing deep green like that of emeralds, and in human form, he has naturally blonde hair with scarlet red at the tips. His hair is rather long and reaches the middle of his back at its full length, such that most people who see only his backside mistake him easily for a female due to his long hair. Zeigs tends to keep his hair tied back in a ponytail to prevent it from becoming a recurring distraction. Clothing-wise, Zeigs tends to keep a professional air about him by wearing business or fancy outfits. His favorite outfit by far consists of a brocade vest of maroon silk and gold trim, a beige colored overcoat with white fur, striped blue pants, and boots with the same beige color and white fur lining as his overcoat. However, he can easily transition between business, casual, dressy, and other styles of clothing depending on the occasion. No matter what outfit he wears, Zeigs never goes anywhere without his trademark silver signet pendant that carries the Xeta Storm symbol on it. These pendants are given to the Aces as a mark of their authority, and wear them at all times as a means of reminding their members who their superiors are. Personality Zeigs is presumably the most laid-back of the Xeta Storm Aces, and is relatively easygoing and easy to get along with. As the Delta Ace, Zeigs tends to focus more on enjoying the little things in life whereas the Alpha and Beta Aces tend to be more oriented towards managing their business. He loves to drink, gamble, mingle, etc., and is said to be the most social of all the Aces as far as his interactions in such environments, both with fellow Xeta Storm members and outside crowds. Zeigs is not afraid to try new things, and tends to live by the phrase 'Life is not worth living if you constantly let your fears control you'. He can be reckless, a thrill seeker whenever he seizes opportunities to try what no other sane person would ever think of doing, and enjoys every single moment of it even when his own life hangs in the balance. Zeigs says that he isn't afraid of dying, often stating that his thrill-seeking lifestyle may kill him someday, but he wouldn't give a single care in the world as long as he was having fun while doing it. His personality and way of handling things has earned him mixed opinions from other Xeta Storm members. Some of them like his carefree ways, sociable disposition, and how he's willing to take risks where it counts. Others, however, don't care much for how he tends to not take things seriously, especially Seras, the Alpha Ace. Despite his carefree attitude and boundless sense of adventure, Zeigs can be quite serious where it counts. And when Zeigs gets serious, that is usually everyone else's cue to shut up and listen. As a Delta Ace, his job is to keep an eye out on their associates and clients in the vicinity of a Xeta Storm owned business. If he notices that something is up, he reports it directly to the other Aces and convenes with them to discuss how to handle the issue. When Zeigs gets serious, it's as if he transforms into a completely different person. Underneath that laid-back disposition is a hard-hearted, calculating mastermind of tactics and punishment, and he is certainly no lightweight when it comes to combat either. If anyone has any form of common sense, they would think twice before pissing off the man who knows more than a hundred ways to kill someone with his bare hands. Being known as 'The Bard' by most of his peers, Zeigs is an avid lover of music and is able to play on a venerable medley of instruments. His favorite of all is a vintage Lady Blunt Stradivarius violin, appropriately nicknamed 'The Fair Maiden', that he keeps sealed in a decorative Victorian-style antique case. He can often be heard playing his violin in his spare time, and plays either classical covers of modern music or his own compositions. Zeigs is very passionate about his work, and insulting his music is a severe blow to his pride, one that he does not take kindly to at all.